


Sweet

by Litastic



Series: Can't Sleep Love [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, PDA overload, Pink Astronaut, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: Just a bunch of silly, drunk shenanigans.





	Sweet

“Babe, ssstop, oh my go— _mmf_ —you’re—haha— _stop!_ You’re getting lipstick all over my fa— _mmf!_ ” 

“Shut up and kiss me back.”

“Alright alright!” Danny chuckled, stumbling over his feet as he steadied the swaying girl in his arms. His eyes were zeroed in on her long lashes veiling a set of green eyes; he couldn’t pull his gaze away even if he wanted to, both parts because Paulina was a sight to behold and that he was sure he’d tip over if he tried twisting his head too much. (He might have gone overboard at the spiked punch table.) Paulina’s fingers running through his tousled hair brought his attention back full force. A lazy grin crept onto his face as she nipped his bottom lip; the chalky taste of her lipstick stained his tongue mixed with the lingering scent of the few glasses of margarita she’d had. 

It was a stupid party, one that Danny had no interest in attending, but he simply could not tell her no when she batted those long lashes of hers. And the way she’d held him surely made up for his begrudging agreement. At least, now he could say he’d been at a college party.

And now she’d had him backed up against the wall in the backyard, while other drunk students danced and sung off key to some pop song beyond the sliding glass doors. Hardly any of that mattered. Through his hazy mind and slurred words, Paulina being here in his arms was the best thing he could ever have. He pressed his nose against hers and hugged her close, returning some of the fluttery kisses she left on and around his lips. She giggled; his heart quivered. 

“Why aren’t you this touchy when you’re sober?” She asked, head tilted in that adorably trademark Paulina fashion.

“I can be touchy," he mumbled and held her tighter in response, hands travelling the length of her back over and over again to prove his point. He left kisses along her forehead, her cheeks, her nose.

Paulina clearly took that as a challenge and began sneaking her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen as she resumed her assault on his lips. Danny’s mind was less than coherent, simply allowing her to tease him. He tried to fight back, he really did, but he ended up nearly falling over his own two feet and in turn falling heavily on Paulina. She laughed into his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his torso, and settled back against the wall.

“You’re soo drunk,” she noted.

“S’are you.” He stuck his tongue out defiantly which only made her curl closer against his body as a slew of giggles slipped past her lips. Danny sighed, nuzzling his nose into her soft hair, “You’re so pretty.”

“You really think so?” She asked, unable to contain a giddy smile as she looked up at him.

“Yeah, babe. I know so,” he annunciated as well as he could, flashing her what he hoped was a charming smile. Paulina laughed again and pressed her lips on his, letting him feel the delighted curl of her lips.

“You’re so sweet Danny.”

“Not as sweet as you.”

“Oh, stop it!”

“Nuh uh.” Danny proceeded to shower her face with soft fleeting kisses, determined to mark every inch of her with his lips. Paulina returned the favour and by the end of it they were a mess of giggles and tangled limbs on the ground.

The next morning found them on a couch with a blanket draped over their resting forms. After a few helping hands and gracious goodbyes, the pair went back to Paulina’s apartment and promptly fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

It would be a few hours before Paulina would find photos of them on her social media group—photos of them cuddled within each other’s arms frozen mid-laugh, faces burning red with smiles as wide as their faces could stretch. Danny would groan at the evidence of his inebriated state to Paulina’s amusement, but he would secretly save it, keeping a print of it in his wallet.

He didn’t much like parties, but he surely did enjoy the memories he’d made with Paulina.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This week on: How many times can I make these two kiss. ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
